Para que sepas que te quiero de verdad
by bner
Summary: Bueno, tal ves Lee no era tan malo, bien, era muy bueno, lo ayuda a él para econtrarse con ella, la ayuda  ella para que deje de llorar, mierda, tal ves era un maldito angel. One-shot.


**Titulo:** Para que sepas que te quiero de verdad.

**Autor (a):** Ber

**Género:** Drama / Romance

**Público:** Supongo: 10+

**Advertencias:** palabras fuertes, bueno, solo una: Mi%&$a

**Resumen**: Ahora entendia, la ultima cosa que ella haria seria besar a Lee, y Sasuke seguiria soñando que lo haria. Bueno, tal ves Lee no era tan malo, bien, era muy bueno, lo ayuda a él para econtrarse con ella, la ayuda ella para que deje de llorar, mierda, tal ves era un maldito angel. One-shot.

**Publicaciones:** aquí y en .

**Voy a pintar las paredes con tu nombre, mi amor, para que sepas que te quiero de verdad (8)**

_._

_Para que sepas que te quiero de verdad_

_._

_ber_

_._

"No quiero." Dijo la mota rosada enfrentando al Uchiha.

"Mierda, hazlo." Exclamo sin paciencia alguna, por favor, no todos tenemos una paciencia que dura por más de cinco minutos.

"No lo hare, no quiero hacerlo, Sasuke." Decia decidida. O eso parecia, mientras en sus adentros, sentia que se ahogaria en todos sus sentidos.

"Mhm. Lo haras, aunque sea la _última cosa que hagas_, Sakura." Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. Ella no aceptaba. Sabia que seria muy persistente pero nunca penso que tanto, parecian pasar por lo menos media hora, -según sus ojos- desde que habian estado ahí.

"_Sigue soñando_ Sasuke-kun~" Aquella voz cantarina, era musica para sus oidos. Si que lo era… Pero cuando le daba la contraria, era lo mas irritante que podia existir.

"Sakura Haruno." Ahora si estaba enojado ¡Le habia llegado a hablar como su papá!

"Sasuke Uchiha." Rio, imitando su voz en forma burlesca. Ja,lo admitia tal vez esto le divertia un poco.

"Sakura."

Bien. Mucho. Le divertia mucho. Ya, ya, tal vez era… demasiado, le gustaba demasiado, era demasiado divertido.

"Y tú Sasuke-kun ¿Harias lo que yo quisiera?" Si implicaba que ella hiciera lo que él quisiera que ella hubiera hecho. Lo haria.

"Hmp." Sip, lo tomaria como un si. Bien, ahra tendria que planear algo imposible. Algo tan imposible como lo que él le pedia. Mmmh,tal ves… mmmh e!... no… aaaj, tal ves besar a Ino, no le sorprenderia que ya lo hubiera hecho despues de todo, ya se habia acostado con Karin, frente a sus ojos, besar a Ten Ten… no, ya lo ha hecho, seguro con la unica con la que no se ha besado era… ¿ella?

Y aunque le doliera aceptarlo, como si su corazon le quemara. Lo unico que seria tan malo, para él seria…

De pronto ya no era tan divertido, más bien, daba pena ¿verdad?

"Besame." …¿besarla? Bien. Ahora debia pensar que estaba loca pero, pero no, el relamente queria besarla, pero en sus adentros, puesto que en sus afueras, ¡JAMAS! Bueno, él le habia pedido que besara a Lee para que pudiera observar con el sharingan las cinco puertas abiertas, mientras la verdadera razon era que frente a sus ojos, supiera que ellos eran novios.

"No-" Se trabo.

"No lo haras ¿Verdad?" Aunque le doliera más de lo que le doliera cualquier tipo de herida. Era la verdad. No, no llores. Sí, por lo menos no enfrente de él. " Adios, Sasuke-kun." Dijo con una mueca horrenda en su rostro. Que al parecer era un intento de sonrisa. Que realmente le costaba tanto, que podria llorar. Desaparecio. Lo más rapido que se fuera, lo más rapido que pudiera sentirse mejor.

Desprecio.

Nunca espero que él le dijera que si.

Pero tampoco que no supiera que responder.

Aunque si sabia. ¿Dio un _No_ verdad?

Tampoco esperaba que él. Ah. Tampoco que el la despreciara de tal manera como para dejarla tan mal.

Sabia que no la amaba.

Sabia tambien, que nunca lo haria. Y tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera.

Solo…

Si, bueno, nisiquiera sabia lo que queria que él hiciera.

Tal ves, nada hubiera pasado si ese huevon no te hubiera pedido que ilusiones a una gran persona solo por él, Lee la habia consolado tantas veces, mientras que él que la hacia llorar.

Bueno, tal vez el hueco se estaba haciendo más grande.

Si.

Duele todo. Tal ves si el lo sintiera. Tal ves lo entenderia. Ese sentimiento justo en el medio de tu pecho. Ni siquiera en tu corazon, ya que el dolor se expande.

Aquella opresion. Justo allí.

Lo obligaria a entenderla. Aunque tuviera que llevar la mascara de siempre en su rostro. Entonces fijo su reflejo al espejo.

No sabia a donde más ir. Él la buscaria en su casa.

Hasta sabia donde quedaba el lugar "secreto" en donde antes iba a llorar.

Fue a la casa de él.

A la antigua mansion Uchiha.

Él nunca iba ahí. Por suerte. Movio su cabello. Tomo un poco de agua. Y se mojo el rostro.

Camino descalza por la habitación, era tan bella.

No solo la habitacion.

Tambien ella lo era.

.

Sakura.

"Sakura." _No_ _llores, no por mi, no por favor._

_._

Como detestaba que llorara. Y él sabia que ella fue a hacer eso.

Cada vez que ocurria algo asi la veia en un claro del bosque llorando, sindo abrasada por Lee.

¿Por qué le daba tanto roche besarse con él?

¿Eran novios verdad? Mmh.

Tal ves, sencillamente queria probar que lo eran. Bien, si, eso era lo que queria. Por que asi en las noches no se estaria preguntando todos los dias si él estaba con ella, acostados, juntos, aquella misma nohe.

O si… sencillamente ella seguia amandolo.

Lo más razonable era que… ella lo siguiera queriendo pero el tonto no lo entendia.

Le irritaba tanto esa palabra cuando se trataba de ella, _novios, _era tan molesta. Ajj y tambien odiaba verla llorar. Cada vez que la veia mostrar aquel intento de sonrisa se le hacia algo en el pecho que nadie deberia de sentir, algo peor que cualquier herida de muerte.

"Mmm, lo odio." Murmuro camino al bosque para ver si Sakura lloraba.

No sabia porque iba ahí.

A mirarla todas las veces que lloraba. A asegurarse que nada le hiciera, tanto, o más daño como para que llorara… aun más.

"Si… Soy… un idiota." Si, si lo era. Y él mismo lo aceptaba cada vez que la hacia llorar.

Llego al claro. Y no vio a nadie. Entonces sintio una oprecion en su pecho. "Puta madre." Dijo cayendo al suelo con gras. Justo donde veia a Sakura normalmente, llorando. Y pudo jurar haberla visto. Sonriente. Cuando aun era una niña. Cuando no lloraba por él.

Aun no.

Ay. Hace dias que no la veia ahí despues de los problemas, tontos problemas, que tenian, como "No no, asi no se lava la ropa Sasuke-kun." Cuando estaban de mision, y todas acababan con un "Eres una molestia." O un "!Te odio Uchiha estupido!". Hasta un "¡KYA NARUTO PERVERTIDOOOOOO!" que se escuchaba por todo Konoha. Ovbiamente el rubio huia de sus intenciones, pero la enojada al final no era la Haruno sino el Uchiha.

Recordaba en tantos momentos que la habia hecho llorar.

Cuando se fue, la dejo en una estupida banca, en una estupida noche, en un estupido momento, el cual estupidamente paso.

La vez que regreso, lloro de felicidad, aunque de tristeza al igual, puesto que idiotamente le habia dicho "Hmp.. molestia." No lo malinterpretetes lo decia de buena manera, pero la pregunta es… ¿Cuál es la buena manera de decir "molestia"? Y aun más cuando se la dices a ella?

Aquellos momentos en los que lloraba al estar a su lado y que él, él la ignorara tan sencillamente. Como si no existiera. Lo que ella no sabia era que no la miraba por roche y al ella caer dormida bajo el cielo negro en una manta de estrellas, la observaba todas las noches, tan tranquila, tan feliz, o aveces, tan triste, que él llegaba a abrazarla.

Cuando lo encontro mientras la zorra de Karin lo abrazaba. Casi besandolo. Y a el desnudo. Él la vio ahí mismo cambiando su sonrisa que era por que hace poco él la habia consolado, abrazandola, algo que según él no habia sido nada, lo hizo sentir de alguna manera…

La felicidad.

Al chocar su cuerpo con la calidez del de ella, sencillamente se sintio feliz mientras una sonrisa se aparecio en su bello rostro.

Ella despues de esto nunca la veia triste hasta que ese dia llego…

La zorra se habia metido a su cuarto, el de Sasuke, para conseguir algo con él. Ella sencillamente no entendia que él no la queria en su vida. Y ahí fue cuando Sasuke Salio de la ducha, para ir a su proximamente "cita" con Sakura porque haria que Naruto, Sai y Kakashi desaparecieran en el camino. De alguna manera "misteriosa" le diria a su acompañante, y mientras él salia pensando en lo que les haria a cada uno para que no se entrometieran, distraido y en toalla, Karin se lanzo.

Justo en ese segundo Sakura entro sonriente a la habitación, ¡Iba a tener una cita con Sasuke! Narutosaiykakashi… ¡pero con Sasuke! Imaginense, la felicidad. Entonces se encontro con aquella imagen entregada, sus labios cambiaron de una sonrisa esperanzada, una real, una sonrisa real… a una triste y desgarrada, inesperadamente los miro, él, que la habia esperanzado, la habia abrazado y dicho que si era importante en su vida, estaba allí, frente a él, acostandose con aquella mujer. Ella bajo la mirada, ¿Acaso para él, solo eran palabras? Aquellas que, la hicieron sentir la mujer más afortunada en aquel momento de su vida, palabras vacias. Solo lo dijo para, para… para nada. "Perdon por interrumpirlos…" dijo con voz destrozada, casi en las lagrimas, y entonces Sasuke estaba apunto de interrumpir y botar a Karin, cuando… la mencionada respondio por él, "Si bueno, vete estupida." Eso fue el borde, ella se puso a llorar y se largo como esta zorra se lo ordeno.

Él se levanto tumbo a Karin, le dio una de sus miradas más frias y exclamo "!MIERDA!" tumbo varias cosas que se interponian en su camino, se fue en busca de ella, de la mujer que amaba, de la mujer que no dejaria escapar, no otra vez… Y ahí fue cuando lo vio el cuadro, vio en sus ojos, que ella estaba llorando abrazada a Lee, y él dandole palmaditas en la espalda, diciendole cosas como "Ya pasara… tranquila, él no te merece… nunca lo hara… deja de llorar, que las flores son más bellas cuando estan felices, y nos comparten su belleza…" y ella respondia con sollozos, haciendo preguntas como "¿Por qué? ¿Lee? Yo pense que me queria… y al parecer sencillamente, eran palabras vacias… no me ama…" "Y no merece tu amor"… eso marco su odio hacia el pelinegro de cejotas. Y aun se acordaba de la cancion que le cantaba Lee a Sakura, "Voy a pintar las paredes con tu nombre mi amor, para que sepas que te quiero de verdad… Tus ojos son, como el cielo, todo azul, todo amor, tú boca es, es mas dulce que la miel… Paredes feas, al escribir tu nombre se llenaran, de lindas flores, tan lindas como tú…"… Una lagrima recorrio la mejilla del pelinegro y asi se quedo un buen rato, llorando, ¿Por qué él no le cantaba esa cancion? ¿Por qué tenia que ser otro hombre?

"¿Sasuke?" se escucho entre los arbustos.

"Hmp…" Dijo el azabache, moviendo el rostro para un lado para que no se notaran las lagrimas que derramaba, habia llorado, al recordar todo lo que ella dio por él…

"Soy yo… Lee."

Su nombre resono en su cabeza, era aquel imbecil que le habia quitado a la mujer que amaba… ¿Ahora que queria? ¿La estaba buscando? ¿Qué queria con él para que llegara de manera tan desprevenida?

Se seco las lagrimas, y en su rostro no se divisava bien las marcas irreputables de lagrimas, por encontrarse en la oscuridad, aunque él recien llegado habia estado desde hacia rato observando, como el pelinegro susurraba el nombre de su amada, mientras lloraba sin consuelo, recordando…

"Hmp…"¿Hablo? Ya nada importaba, sencillamente queria seguir con sus recuerdos, pensando en todo lo que pudo haber pasado, teniendo tan solo un momento de felicidad junto con ella, tal ves si la desposara, tal ves si entendiera algo, tal ves si su belleza tan solo una vez más, le hiciera caso… Y si, es que ahora lo entendia, cuando ella dejaba de quererle él entendia que la queria… _No se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde… _Aquel dicho que se usa de base para tantas historias.

"_Sigue soñando_, Sasuke-kun." Las palabras que utilizo la Haruno de pronto las comprendio, funcionaban en más de un sentido, ella nunca le haria caso, ya no más. Seguira soñando con su felicidad ¿? ¿Merecia aquello? Tal ves si.

"Uchiha-san…" dijo Lee que ahora se encontraba sentado a su lado.

"Mhm.." Por lo menos era otro tipo de ruido.

"Sakura-chan…" continuo el sujeto que debia depilarse las cejas.

De pronto el Uchiha empezo a escucharlo mejor, le empezo a importar lo que dijera, él conocia mejor las penas de ella, tal ves lo ayudaria a hacerla dejar de sufrir… pero ¿Qué acaso no es su novio? Aun asi con la duda lo dejo continuar.

"Sufre… demasiado." ¿Por qué le contaba esto? ¿Por qué?

"¿Sabes? Siento, como si aveces no fuera suficiente acompañarla todas las veces que la escucho llorar por ti… desearia hacer algo más…" ¿A que viene esto? ¿Él lo ayudaria?

"Por eso estoy ahora contigo Sasuke… Ya no la quiero escuchar llorar por sus penas, quiero que sea feliz…" Y de pronto el Uchiha comenzo a hablar.

"Lo se… ella no sera feliz conmigo ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? To- todas eestas pala-labras me hacen… solo me hacen…"

"Tranquilo…" su voz sonaba cada vez peor, la voz de Sasuke, iba a empezar a llorar. "Sakura ha llorado conmigo desde que te acostaste… con… Karin" escupio esas palabras, y lo golpeo en el rostro, un suave puñetazo… haciendolo reaccionar,necesitaba una venganza, de él, por lo menos se vengaria de aquella, la razon por la que todas las otras empezaron. "Eso, la hizo sufrir más de lo que habria sufrido en toda su vida, tarado…" Él cayo entre lagrimas, como niño indefenso, que habia perdido toda su fortaleza. Ya no tenia lo que lo hacia ser asi, Sakura, la que lo hacia ser fuerte. Y que alguien le dijera en el rostro todo la verdad, era demasiado. Pobre tonto.

"Nunca me acoste con Karin…" Dijo ¿triste? "Se que sufrio… ella se lanzo a mi, Karin, y Sakura, entro a la habitacion, luego corrio, despues de eso fui por ella y la encontre llorando, Lee… Yo… Ya no quiero hacerla llorar, no deseo que ella sufra por mi… Yo no quiero que me odie." Dijo dejando afuera todo lo que sentia. ¿Por qué se lo decia a él? Definitivamente Lee tenia algo que hacia que las personas confiaran en él.

"Sasuke.. Ella te ama, pero ¿Tu que sientes?"

"No lo sé, cuando ella pone aquel rostro, aquella imitación tan horrenda de sonrisa, yo solo quiero que deje de hacerlo, quiero clavarme una navaja en el corazon, haria cualquier cosa… Cualquiera, para hacer que vuela aquella sonrisa tan bella que se veia antes… en cambio cuando la veo… yo solo me siento peor, porque ademas de ser yo el que causo sus lagrimas, soy yo el que no las puede parar, Lee… No sé que siento, creo que, creo que la amo… y saberlo me hace sentir…" Pauso.

"Sentirte peor…" acabo su oracion, Lee. "La amas, y se nota" dijo con ironia "yo solo soy su amigo, su confidente… " Mierda, él la habia cagado… era solo su amigo… "Pero yo se, que tú la amas más de lo que yo la he amado en toda mi vida, ahora ve por ella… Por que al amar a una persona, solo deseas su felicidad, si quieres que sea feliz, ve… Sasuke"

"¿Dónde esta? Lee…"

"Esta en tú casa, Sasuke… por favor, no la hagas sufrir, por favor.."

"Nunca más… gracias." Dijo partiendo, yendose a su felicidad.

Rumbo: _**Sakura**_.

"Suerte." Exclamo Lee mientras veia al Uchiha alejarse mientras camuflaba su rostro, bajo la manta de oscuridad del bosque. Por fin, por fin confesaria su amor, por fin daria a saber la verdad, daria a saber como ama, ama la vida, y como la despresia sin ella. Por que ella es su vida. Y asi siempre sera.

La vida le estaba dando otra oportunidad.

.

Sasuke.

"Sasuke…"

.

"_Para que sepas que te quiero de verdad… tus ojos son… (8)"_

Iba tarareando la pelirrosa ya calmada, aquella cancion de Los tios Queridos, que escucho por primera vez de los labios de su amigo Lee, como desearia que Sasuke le tarareara esa cancion a ella.

Se sento en el patio, tomando entre sus manos la fotografia del equipo siete. Era feliz, ¿verdad? Y estaba con él.

¿Por qué aquella zorra tenia que fregar su anciada felicidad? No merecia eso, ella que era tan bondadosa, y sencillamente, amaba a Sasuke Uchiha con todo su corazon.

Y ¿Por qué el tenia que ser asi? Sasuke ni se dignaba de mirarla en ningun momento si no era cuando estaban discutiendo, era una gran porqueria.

Todo era una gran porqueria.

Una gran e incerbible porqueria.

Si, era todo una mierda.

Tanto problema que solo se podia explicar con esa palabra:

MIERDA, cuyo significado es: 1excremento de animal. 2Lisura. 3Palabra que se utiliza para describir algo horrendo, como aquello.

¿Entonces?

Nada.

¿Cómo se arregla algo asi?

No se.

Tal ves el futuro lo haria sin necesidad de algun esfuerzo de su parte, tal ves de una vez por todas su felicidad, seria feliz realmente.

.

Sasuke.

"Sakura…" Esperame, porfavor.

_._

"Si." Dijo él atrás de Sakura.

" Mm..¿?" Ella se sorprendio.

"Si, si lo hare, y no te pido nada a cambio." Dijo él, acercandose a ella.

"¿Qu-e?" Ella aun en shock ¿A que se referia?

Él la beso.

Ella no sabia que hacer.

No lo correspondio, pero tampoco lo alejo, fue tan solo un rose timido, un momento de felicidad total, para ambos.

"_Yo pintare las paredes con tu nombre mi amor.-" _se empezo a escuchar de la radio. Y ambos soltaron una carcajada. El beso habia acabado y se habian dedicado a observarse mutuamente.

Ambos estaban sonrojados, Sasuke le regalo una sonrisa y la abrazo. De pronto ella empezo a llorar y le dijo, eso que él tanto anciaba escuchar.

"Te amo."

"Y yo a ti."

Entonces ambos rieron juntos.

Pero… ¡Que felicidad! ¡Que sencillo fue! ¿O no? Uchiha.

"Sakura" dijo el y se tumbo al pasto bajo el arbol de cerezos, llegando al suelo con Sakura sobre él, abrazados aun.

"¿Si?"

"Voy a pintar las paredes con tu nombre mi amor, para que sepas que te quiero de verdad…(8)" empezo a cantar junto con la radio y entonces Sakura se unio.

"Paredes feas, al escribir tu nombre se llenaran, de lindas flores, tan lindas como tú…(8)" canto junto con él.

Soltaron una carcajada y se besaron.

Entonces Lee paso cerca y se quedo un rato mirandolos, sonrientes, felices. Solto una risilla.

"Gracias Lee." Dijo Sasuke en un susurro sin enterarse de que él escuchaba todo.

"Denada Sasuke." Respondio.

Al principio para Sasuke, Lee era un maldito desgraciado que le habia quitado a la mujer que amaba.

"Hm…" dijo sonriente, como le gustaba esa sensacion de estar abrazado de ella.

Pero Lee resulto ser el que le dio a Sasuke un empujoncito, el que acompaño a Sakura a llorar y al final el que los unio.

Bien.

Quizas lee no era un maldito diablo estupido como pensaba Sasuke, era todo lo contrario, era un bendito angel.

Entonces Lee volteo la mirada y vio a Hinata roja mirando a Naruto desde una esquina. Bien, un nuevo trabajo de casanova.

"Y tus labios son, son tan dulces como la miel.(8)" Tarareo mientras se acercaba a Hinata y le daba una alegre sonrisa.

.

Una semana despues…

.

"Sasuke-teme… Creo que Lee esta saliendo con Hinata…"

"Hmp, Y ¿Por qué te importa? ¿No era que no te gustaba nadie? " dijo Sasuke.

"Si Naruto-kun, nadie." Dijo Sakura (:.

Habian encontrado algo más divertido que pelearse.

Hmp. Lee tenia un buen concepto de la diversion.

Sasuke y Sakura se fueron caminando y sonrieron.

"Voy a pintar…" canto sasuke.

"Las paredes con tu nombre…" continuo sakura.

"Mi amor…" Acabo Lee.

(;

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado. Me diverti mucho escribiendolo queria hacerlo de diez caras pero solo lo hice de nueve ):

Les dejo la cancion, es una cancion que mi abuela me cantaba de bebe y por eso es que me gusta tanto.

Se llama:

Voy a pintar las paredes con tu nombre.

De:

Los tios queridos.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
